


The Ten Year Plan

by bennyfanks



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, based on a gay movie i watched
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennyfanks/pseuds/bennyfanks
Summary: "Let’s make a deal.” Jack leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers interlocked. “If in ten years we’re both still single, we can, y’know, be together. As a couple. Forever.”“You serious?” David asked, grin forming on his face.“Dead serious.





	1. Chapter 1

At nearly twenty-five years old, David Jacobs had one thing on his mind-- finding his Prince Charming. He was nearly done with law school and now wanted to focus on starting the rest of his life. And the first part of that plan was to settle down with the perfect man. But so far, his efforts had been less than successful. He found most men his age didn’t seem to have the same mindset as him; they lived to fool around and party. But this time, David _knew_ it was different. He’d been seeing Sam for a few weeks now and he was already picturing their future together. Wedding at a vineyard, honeymoon in Hawaii, cute little house with a picket fence, cheesy Hanukkah and Christmas cards.

He planned their date meticulously. He chose a quiet, romantic, and far-too expensive restaurant for them to have a candlelit dinner. On the way to the restaurant he picked out a small bouquet of red roses to surprise Sam with. He arrived first, ensuring their table was perfect and ordering a bottle of champagne for the two of them. He waited fifteen minutes, leg bouncing and checking his watch periodically, before Sam arrived. David greeted him with a warm smile and held out the bouquet to him as he sat down.

“These are for you. I’m not sure if you like roses, but these seemed the prettiest to me. Just like you,” he added with a blush. Sam smiled and took the bouquet with a mumbled ‘thanks,’ and David noticed the tentative look in his eye. Had he overlooked something? No, he made absolutely certain that everything was perfect. Maybe he was just as nervous as himself.

A waiter brought out the champagne in a bucket for the two and poured a glass for the both of them. David picked up his glass and smiled heartwarmingly at his date. “You know, Sam, you’re really important to me. I feel like I can be myself around you. It’s important to find that someone, you know? Someone you can see yourself spending the rest of your life with.” He lifted his glass for a toast. “Here’s to relationships!” Sam’s smile faltered a bit and he chuckled nervously as he raised his glass. “Here’s to… nice guys,” he returned, clinking his glass against David’s before taking a sip. He scooted his chair back some and cleared his throat. “Do you mind if I step out to the bathroom for a bit?” David gestured for him to go and watched him dreamily as he walked off. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Jack’s number, excited to tell him all about his amazing date.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack heard his phone ring just as he was closing his front door after seeing his latest “date” out. He recognized the special ringtone he had picked out for Davey and fumbled through his sweatpants pocket to grab his phone. “Heya, Davey, how’s it going?”

“I really think he might be the one, Jackie. He’s sweet, he’s smart. He’s just… amazing!” David gushed.

Jack laughed. He’d heard this one before. “So, what kind of dog did you pick out?”

“Dog? What do you mean?”

“Y’know, the one you’re imagining right now in your crazy domestic fantasy.”

David scoffed. “I have no clue what you’re talking about… fine. Golden retriever. Anyways, what are you up to?”

Jack collapsed on his couch and sighed. “You know. Same old. Some guy I found on Grindr, and some leftover pizza.”

“I really don’t understand how you can do that. Meanwhile, Sam and I are really sharing a connection. I took him to that nice restaurant I pointed out to you the other day. He just went to the bathroom and I already miss him,” David sighed.

“Hmm… betcha he’s calling a cab right now,” Jack said with a snort. David rolled his eyes and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Sam coming back… or so he thought. He gasped as he watched him dart out of the restaurant. “No way!”

“What is it?”

“Jack Kelly, why do you always have to be right?” David groaned in defeat, resting his forehead in his hand.

“Huh?”

“Ugh, what’s the matter with me? Why is it that I always get dumped?”

“Woah, woah, he actually _left?_ I was just jokin’!”

David rubbed his face and sighed. “He just kinda snuck out. Guess he probably thought I didn’t see him.

“Aw shit, I’m sorry Dave. Hey, I’ll be right there.” Jack stood from the couch and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the semi-clean pile on the floor.

“I fear the time has come, Jack. Death by chocolate,” he said gravely, causing Jack to snort.

“Okay, Drama King, be there in ten.” He clicked end call and quickly checked his pockets for his wallet and keys before heading out.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack entered the restaurant holding a small gift bag. He looked around the room, quickly spotting a rather droopy Davey. He headed over, mentally noting to talk to the waiter he spotted checking him out.

“Ooh, this is pretty nice,” he remarked as he sat down, setting the bag on the table. Two pieces of chocolate cake and an ice cold beer lay on the table and Jack couldn’t help but smile. Davey really knew the way to his heart.

David lifted his head up. “At least it was before my date ditched me.”

“Aw come on, don’t be so depressing.” Jack pushed the gift towards him slightly. “Here, this might make you feel better. It’s a birthday present.”

David grabbed the gift bag, eyebrow raised. “My birthday isn’t for another month. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, well I figured you could use some happy right now. Plus I couldn’t wait to give that to you. Just open it!”

David pulled out the light blue tissue paper and found a framed photo inside. A picture from the day he and Jack met on their first day of high school. Tears glistened in his eyes and he smiled tenderly.

“Aw come on, no tears. Don’t get all gushy on me,” he said, blush spreading across his cheeks. “...I made two. One for the both of us.”

“I can’t believe the rugged Jack Kelly is just a big old softie,” David joked.

“Aw, come on! Don’t make me regret being nice. Now enough of this sappy shit.” Jack lifted his bottle. “A toast! To guys. Fuck ‘em, am I right?” David held up his glass to return the toast. “To finding the right guy.”

“To being single!” Jack countered, raising the bottle to his lips. David chuckled and sipped his champagne. He set his glass down and rested his cheek in his hand. “Do me a favor, Jack? Don’t let me die alone?” he asked with a pout.

“Oh, you won’t be alone,” Jack assured him, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll be there holding a pillow over your face.”

David laughed. “So, we agree? We won’t be alone?”

Jack shrugged, glancing over to the cute waiter as he passed by. “I certainly won’t be alone. I’m already drafting a list of things I’m gonna do to that waiter later tonight.”

“Come on, I’m serious!”

“Okay, fine! I know you’re obsessing over this, so let’s make a deal.” Jack leaned forward, elbows on the table and fingers interlocked. “If in ten years we’re both still single, we can, y’know, be together. As a couple. Forever.”

“You serious?” David asked, grin forming on his face.

“Dead serious. Hey, you’re going to fancy lawyer school, why not make it official?” He grabbed a paper napkin from the neighboring table and handed it to him. “I assume you have a pen, right? Write something up on here, and I’ll sign it. Make it legally binding.”

David fished a pen out of his pocket and shook his head as he laughed. “Alright, fine.” He scribbled on the paper napkin to the best of his ability.

_I, David Jacobs and I, James Kelly, hereby agree to be a monogamous couple, if still single in 10 years, by the age of 35._

He slid the paper over to Jack and handed him the pen, watching as he scrawled his messy signature. He lifted his glass again, smiling at Jack. “Here’s to being in love.”

Jack lifted his bottle, eyes following the waiter. “Here’s to ten years of freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for reading!  
> i thought of this au while watching this super cute gay movie.  
> as always if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments!  
> follow me on tumblr @bennyfanks


	2. Chapter 2

_Ten years later._

“Hey, sweetie, dinner’s almost ready!” David called from the kitchen to his boyfriend in the living room. He came out with a spoonful of sauce and sat on the arm of the couch next to Henry, who was swirling his wine glass absently. “Here, try it,” he said, putting the spoon by his mouth and smiling. Henry tasted a little and licked his lips. “Wow, that’s great. Tastes just like my mom’s…” he remarked.

“Oh, yeah, I called her earlier and asked for her recipe.”

“You… called my mom,” Henry said with a nervous chuckle.

“Well, yeah. I thought I might get to know her. And plus, you’ve been working hard lately. I thought you deserved something extra special.” David smiled warmly at him and stood. “Now I’m gonna go finish up dinner, you grab a seat at the table. I wanna hear all about your day.” He returned to the kitchen, plating the pasta and grabbing the bottle of wine he had just opened. He brought the plates and the bottle out to the table before sitting himself. Henry smiled at him, but something seemed off to David.

“So, how was your day at work? Did you get the ‘thinking of you’ texts I sent?” he asked, swirling pasta on his fork.

“Yep. All ten of ‘em,” Henry laughed.

David furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. “You seem… tired. Why don’t you just relax tonight? I made dessert, too, and maybe after we can just watch a movie,” he suggested.

Henry sighed. “I’m just… trying to figure out the best way to tell you something.”

“As long as it’s not ‘let’s see other people,’ right?” David laughed. But his face fell seeing the look on Henry’s face. “...It’s ‘let’s see other people,’ isn’t it?”

“Look, Dave, you’re a really sweet guy. But sometimes I feel like we’re moving too fast. I mean, we’ve been together for a month!”

“What are you talking about? A month is plenty of time to get settled into a relationship,” he argued. He looked down at the table, deflating. “...Couldn’t this have waited for a night when I didn’t plan a romantic evening for us?”

Henry reached across the table and held David’s hand. “One day, you’re gonna make someone an amazing husband, Dave.”

David looked up, meeting Henry’s eyes. “Just not you?”

He smiled meekly and shook his head. “Just not me… I’m gonna go now, okay?” David said nothing; he just moved his hand away and stared at his wine glass as Henry got up, grabbed his coat, and left.

What did he do to deserve this? David wasn’t a bad person, at least he didn’t think he was. He tried so hard to be the best boyfriend he could, but his best was apparently too overbearing. But how was he supposed to be a good husband if he didn’t take care of his partner and treat them how he wanted so desperately to be treated? Maybe he should just give up and just die with 7 cats and no husband, he thought.

After a few moments of wallowing in pity, his phone buzzed on the table next to him and he picked it up. Incoming FaceTime from Jack. He clicked call and was met with an image of Jack, shirtless in bed next to his latest escapade. “Hey, Davey,” he greeted. “This is Brandon.” He gestured to the blonde kid-- couldn’t have been more than 25-- who waved at him. David half-heartedly reciprocated.

“Hello, Brandon. Always nice to meet one of Jack’s hook-ups. Especially after I’ve been dumped.” He laid his face in his hand and sighed.

“Uh-oh, what happened?” Jack asked.

“Do you really have to ask?”

“Want me to come over?” Jack suggested. David noted the look on Brandon’s face and forced himself not to crack up.

“Depends. Want some chocolate covered strawberries and cheesy rom-coms?”

“Sounds perfect. Be right there, buddy.” Jack hung up and David couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

 

“Holy shit. When did you start fucking Martha Stewart?” Jack asked, biting into another strawberry.

“You gotta do what you gotta do to get a man.” David couldn’t bring himself to eat any, but he was happy that at least someone could enjoy the evening that he put so much effort into.

“I’ve had a lotta guys, and not once have I injected strawberries with cognac before.”

David smiled sadly, resting his chin in his hand. “Well, not like it makes much of a difference. I’m done. I’m in my 30’s and still haven’t found someone yet. I’m destined to become a gay spinster.” He looked over at Jack, who looked concerned but said nothing. “Y’know I just…” he continued, “I’m tired of constantly chasing guys only to get my heart broken. It sucks.”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Men really suck. But I know that one day you’ll find someone, a’ight? You’re- you’re handsome, you’re sweet, you make fuckin’ _cognac infused strawberries_. You’s a real catch, Davey. Someday the right guy will see that.” David blushed, averting his eyes down and smiling softly. “Yeah, yeah, whatever…” he grumbled.

“Now!” Jack stood up and grabbed David’s shoulders, lifting him up abruptly. “You know what we’re gonna do? We’re gonna get wine drunk, lay on the couch, eat junk food, and watch shitty movies. Sound like a plan?”

“You sure know how to party on a Wednesday night, huh?” he joked, grin spreading across his face.

“Hey, anythin’ for my best pal. I hate seeing ya down in the dumps.” Jack patted his cheek lightly. “Anyway, get in the car. We gotta go stock up on junk since I know you only have healthy shit.”

“Yes, sir,” David laughed, saluting and following Jack out to his car. They jumped into his run-down Honda, Jack chatting about some movie he saw the entire way to the store. David listened, but didn’t really focus. He just stared at Jack, face illuminated by the yellow streetlights, and thought about how grateful he was for his best friend. What would he do without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank u so much for reading!  
> this chapter is rather short but i hope u enjoyed it nonetheless!  
> as always if you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments!  
> follow me on tumblr @bennyfanks


End file.
